The present invention relates to flexible tube sprinklers, and particularly to the type of sprinkler which, during its operation, is freely movable in the lateral direction by the weight of the sprinkler nozzle and the reaction forces of the water discharged therefrom, to distribute the water laterally around the sprinkler.
A large number of flexible tube sprinklers of the foregoing type have been proposed in the past, as for example described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 530,464, 586,161, 2,620,231, 2,700,527, 3,325,102, 3,587,972 and 3,633,826. However, insofar as I am aware, no flexible tube sprinkler has yet gained widespread use, probably because the previously known flexible tube sprinklers have suffered from one or more of the following drawbacks: insufficient range, requirement for high pressure, unsatisfactory water distribution, undue sensitivity to changes in water pressure causing unsatisfactory change in range/or distribution, and too rapid movements of the sprinkler causing accelerated depreciation.
An object of the present invention is to provide a flexible tube sprinkler having advantages in one or more of the above respects.